Multi-tap or busbar connectors are commonly used to distribute electrical power, for example, to multiple residential or commercial structures from a common power supply feed. Busbar connectors typically include a conductor member formed of copper or aluminum housed in a polymeric cover. The conductor member includes a plurality of cable bores. The cover includes a plurality of ports, each adapted to receive a respective cable and to direct the cable into a respective one of the cable bores. A set screw is associated with each cable bore for securing the cables in the respective bores and, thereby, in electrical contact with the conductor member.
The busbar assemblies as described above can be used to electrically connect two or more cables. For example, a feed cable may be secured to the busbar connector through one of the ports and one or more branch or tap circuit cables may be connected to the busbar connector through the other ports, to distribute power from the feed cable. Busbar connectors of this type provide significant convenience in that cables can be added and removed from the connection as needed.
Power distribution connections as discussed above are typically housed in an above-ground cabinet or a below-grade box. The several cables are usually fed up through the ground and the connection (including the busbar connector) may remain unattached to the cabinet or box (i.e., floating within the cabinet). The connections may be subjected to moisture, and may even become submerged in water. If the conductor member and the conductors are left exposed, water and environmental contaminants may cause corrosion thereon. Moreover, the conductor member is often formed of aluminum, so that water may cause oxidation of the conductor member. Such oxidation may be significantly accelerated by the relatively high voltages (typically 120 volts to 1000 volts) employed. In order to reduce or eliminate exposure of the conductor member and the conductor portions of the cables to water, some known busbar designs include elastomeric boots or caps. These caps or boots may be difficult or inconvenient to install properly, particularly in the field, and may not provide reliable seals.